Free Falling
by Jessica Pond
Summary: Cassiopeia Tegan Murdoch is a normal 17 year old girl that has plans for her life. Finish high school, go to college, get a job, get married, have a family of her own. And she was right on track until she she started falling and her life started spiraling... Supernaturally.
1. Chapter 1

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My alarm went off in my ear. My dog, Harley, shifted her weight as I groggily rolled over to hit the snooze button. It was just after 6 in the morning. I sighed as I rolled over and snuggled back into my warm pillows.

"Why do you set it so early, you never wake up?" My sister, Kathleen, yelled from across the room while she pulled her blanket over her head. I just grunted in response to her.

I woke up to a pillow hitting me in the face.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Kathy tried to wake me up.

"What time is it?" I asked half awake.

"7:18, mom said to tell you that your breakfast is getting cold." She replied as she picked up her backpack.

"What? I'll be up in a minute!" I jumped up out of my bed. Kathy walked out of our room while I frantically searched for clothes. I went to my closet and pulled out my white and black plaid shirt over my red avenger shirt. I grabbed my backpack and ran out of my room and up the stairs into the kitchen.

Three of my siblings were sitting at the table eating waffles, the other four would be getting up soon. Chris and Kathy were twins and were about a year older than me, then William was 2 years younger than me. I sat down in my spot at our incredible long table next to my brother William. I took a couple of waffles and poured the maple syrup on top of them.

"Hurry up guys, we are going to be late." My brother, Christian, said as he finished the last bit of his waffles. My brothers and sister were almost done and I was still on my first bite. I quickly shoved most of my waffle into my mouth and then put the plate in the sink. After I did that I want to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I was brushing my teeth my brother, William, started banging on the door.

"Come on Tegan, I don't have all day!" I quickly finished up and ran out. On my way out the door I grabbed my backpack and my shoes. Everyone was in the truck, and as soon as I got in, we were heading for Will's school. He was a middle school while the rest of us were in high school. I ran a hand through my short auburn hair before pulling my shoes on as we pulled into the busy parking lot of Will's school. Christian pulled up along the sidewalk and Will jumped out into the crowd of middle schoolers. We said goodbye to him and pulled away.

The three of us rode in silence on the way to school which was just a few minutes away. Christian searched for an empty parking space until he found one that was quite a bit aways from the school, but that was the best that we were going to get because I made us late.

Christian lock the doors of his old truck and we walked into school together.

"Are we getting lunch today?" Kathy asked.

"I might have to take a test during lunch, but you guys can go get something."

"Wanna do that Tea?"

"Sure Kath."

"I'll text you if I can, but if not bring me back something." He handed the keys to Kathy and left to join his group of his senior friends.

"Alright." Kathy called after him. "Meet at the truck?"

"Sounds good, see you then." I waved goodbye to my sister before we went our separate ways to find our own friends.

"Cass!" I heard my friends behind me call out my nickname.

"Sam! Dean!" I yelled back to them. Their real names were Nikki and Amber, but we go by the characters we are most like from one of our favorite tv shows, Supernatural.

Nikki is more like Dean because she is a little obnoxious, pushy, close-minded, and stubborn. But she will always stick up for what she believes in, she's fiercely protective, compassionate and steadfast. She can be both incredibly selfless and incredibly selfish, sometimes in the same sentence. Those are some reasons why I love her.

Amber is more like Sam because she will always try and find a peaceful way out of things, unlike Nikki who will stand with her opinion until then end. She's a little bit more on the quiet, bookworm end, but she's incredibly sarcastic and sassy. Amber will always put others first no matter the situation.

They say that I'm a lot like Cas because get confused a lot and I don't understand half of the things that they say. Plus they were friends before I met them and my name is Cassiopeia; a name which I hate by the way.

"Why are you so late?" Nikki asked me as we walked down the hall to the library. We always hung out there before first period actually started.

"What? Me, late? Pfft!" I laughed. "I slept through my alarm." I said quieter as we walked into the library. They both laughed softly at me as we sat at our normal table"Of course you did."

"Look, it's not my fault, surely…okay yeah it's my fault, whatever." I laughed.

"Hey, are we doing anything for lunch today? My mom gave me some money." Amber asked.

"I'm down to drive, what about you, Cass?" Nikki looked over at me.

"Not today, I'm going out with Chris and Kathy today." I pulled out my laptop to finish the English homework because the school computers were crap.

"Okay, how 'bout tomorrow?" Amber asked.

"Sounds like a plan Stan." I laughed. After that we sorta sat in a comfortable silence as we did our own things until the bell for first period rung.

"Alright, see you guys during second." I got up and walked to first period. Pretty much nothing exciting happened during the first three periods and soon it was time for lunch.

Mr. Oaks, the science teacher, let us out a couple minutes early for lunch. I was one of the first people out of the classroom and on my way to the parking lot. Like I expected, I was the first one there, so I leaned up against the hood of the truck and waited for Kathy. About two minutes later, she and Chris were walking up to me.

"I thought you had a test to take." I looked up as I put away my phone.

"I got it done during second. So where are we going?" He asked as Kathy gave him the keys and unlocked the truck.

"How about the Pizza Pie?" I suggested as I slide into the back.

"That's fine with me. Chris?"

"Yeah, sure." Pizza Pie was a diner nearby that sold almost anything and was always overrun by teens. We made it there in 3 minutes as we talked about our classes earlier that day. Soon enough we were in and seated while trying to decide what to get.

"How 'bout we just get a pizza and shakes?" Chris asked as he glanced over the menu.

"Sounds good." Kath and I said before Chris got up and stood in line to order.

"So, who's night is it tonight?" I asked as I looked around at all of the people.

"Mitch's, we're going to go to the library and pick up some craft books. What about you?"

"Jules and I are going to work on the robot she got for Christmas."

"Fun." She smiled as she looked around the restaurant. When Chris, Kathy and I were little we use to fight a lot, so our parents made us spend one night a week together so we'd get along better. We kept doing it as more kids came into the family, so now every night we do something with a different sibling.

"So how are things between you and Rodney?"

"I don't know, I don't think I'm going to go out on another date with him, he just had a really creepy vibe the whole night." Kathy made a face and shuddered as came and sat down next to Kathy in the booth.

"They said it'll be a couple minutes for the pizza." He said as he passed out our shakes.

"Thanks," I said as I took my strawberry banana one.

"So have mom and dad left yet for the med conference?" Kath asked as she sipped on her chocolate shake.

"The one in LA? No, they're leaving right after school so Jane didn't have to come tonight. Do you know how long this one is?" I answered.

"Uh, I think they get back on Saturday, but I'm not sure. It's on the calendar."

"What are we doing for dinner?"

"Will and I will make it," Chris piped up.

"What are we eating?"

"Uh, probably mac & cheese, or frozen pizza."

"Yum," I laughed as a waiter set down our pizza.

Kathy P.O.V.

"Tegan, hurry up! We're going to be late!" I yelled. The rest of us were ready, the boys were already in the car while I was waiting for Tegan. "Tegan, Mitch has a meeting with a teacher, come on!"

"Just a minute!" She yelled back.

"Fine, whatever. I'll be in the car, if you're not out in 2 minutes, we're leaving without you!"

"Yeah, okay." This time her voice got quieter like she was distracted. Finally I went outside after yelling down the stairs and got into the passenger seat upfront.

"Is she coming?"

"I told her if she's not out in… a minute now, that we're leaving without her." After a minute passed, Chris huffed as he turned on the car and backed out of the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

Tegan P.O.V.

Shoot, I woke up even later than normal. I rushed around getting ready, before rushing upstairs to get breakfast. Everyone was already outside waiting for me as I rushed and grabbed my backpack. I was about to run out the door when I remembered my math assignment was downstairs, so I hurried and ran down the stairs as I heard the door opening.

"Tegan, hurry up! We're going to be late!" I heard Kathy yell, "Tegan, Mitch has a meeting with a teacher, come on!"

"Just a minute!" I yelled back as I grabbed my homework off of Kathy's desk. But before I could stuff it in my backpack I heard a kind of weird whooshing sound. I quickly put it in my backpack and turned around as Kathy yelled again.

"Fine, whatever. I'll be in the car, if you're not out in 2 minutes, we're leaving without you!"

"Yeah, okay." I replied not really paying attention, because right in front of me was a orange, glowing line crackling vertically in the air. It looked really familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it, in fact I couldn't really think at all. But the one thing I could think about was how it was blocking the way out of the room. I had a very strong feeling that I really shouldn't touch it.

"What the freak do I do?" I whispered to myself. I could've tried and go around it and risk touching it, or stay in my room until it disappeared . Maybe I could've called the babysitter Jane, that was supposed to be there in a few minutes anyways, but could she do? None of it made any sense, there was no scientific reason for what was happening.

Biting my lip, I decided that I must've been imagining it because of sleep deprivation so I made up my mind to go around it. Taking a deep breath, I carefully started to inch my way around it.

Just when as I was passing it, I tripped over my shoelace. I screamed as I fell forward right into it. There was a bright flash of light before it turned it turned pitch black as I kept falling. Then there was a small flicker of light that slowly got brighter until I landed on some cold ground. I gasped as I felt a horrible pain shoot through my left shoulder.

I groaned as I rolled on to my back, clenching my eyes shut. It was significantly colder wherever I was than it was in my room. I took deep breaths as I slowly sat up trying to take in my surroundings.

I could hear some people shouting and I could smell smoke. I rubbed my eyes as I looked around.

I was on the front lawn of a burning apartment building. There were firemen and flashing lights that were the only source of light in the dark of the night. I grasped my shoulder as I slowly got up. A few feet away was my backpack and one of my shoes that fell off. I gingerly picked them up with my good arm. I held my shoe as I slowly stumbled over to a police man that was off to the side.

"Uh, excuse me, sir?" I asked quietly from behind him. He turned around quickly and looked over me.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to get back." He pointed to where a bunch of people were standing and watch.

"Um, yeah, yeah. I just, uh, I just have a question," he looked at me as I paused, "where are we?" He gave me a strange look before he answered.

"Stanford, California. Now please, go watch over there."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, I'm sorry." I mumbled as I started on my way over there. My head was pounding from where it hit the ground and my shoulder was throbbing. I pulled out my phone and groaned when I saw that I had no service.

I looked up to see where I was and if there was anybody that could help. A few yards away from me was a very familiar car. I slowly walked up to the sleek '67 Chevy Impala before I noticed two figures leaning up against it.

"Um, hey, uh, excuse me. Do either of you have a phone I could use…" My voice trailed off as they looked over at me. It was freaking Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles, although they are looked a bit weird, like they were a lot younger.

"What?" Jensen said, his voice a lot higher pitch than normal.

"Sorry, uh, do you have a phone that I could borrow, I don't have any service." I held up my phone to emphasize my point.

"You call that phone?" He laughed as he pulled out a flip phone.

"Uh, yeah, thanks. Is he okay?" I took the phone from his hand and pointed at Jared who had stayed silent and broody.

"Him? Oh, yeah, my brother's girlfriend got caught in the fire." He whispered under his breath.

"Oh no, really, is Gen okay?" I panicked.

"Gen?"

"Isn't that his- wait did you say he was your brother?"

"Uh, Yeah, I'm Dean Winchester and that's my brother, Sam." I laughed and he gave me a weird look. "Do you have some sorta problem?"

"I'm sorry, I must've just hit my head a lot harder than thought."

"What do you mean?" Jared or 'Sam' actually looked over when 'Dean' made this comment.

"Sam and Dean Winchester aren't real." I shook my head as I looked away from them. "Monsters aren't real, angels and demons and all of that crap isn't real. Hunters aren't real, and Sam and Dean Winchester certainly aren't real." My voice got quieter as I looked at the fire.

"You're crazy, lady. Can I have my phone back?" Dean stretched out his hand.

"Hold on, you said that his girlfriend got caught in the fire, you mean Jess, right?" Suddenly it hit me we're I saw the orange thing before; it was there when Jack was born.

"How do you know that, who are you?" Sam stood up straighter.

"If Jess just died, that means that this is, like, 2005, right?" I handed back the phone as I turned around to face them again.

"Of course it is." Dean spoke up as he roughly took back his phone.

"That means you're still looking for your dad and you just finished the woman-in-white case." Just then I was pushed up against the impala by Dean. I let out a squeak in pain as he grabbed my shoulder, but he ignored it and held me there.

"Alright kid, I'm only going to ask you once. Who are you, and how do you know what we do? Are some kind of monster or somethin'?"

"No, no, I'm human, I'm human, I swear! My name is Tegan Murdoch, and I-I-I," I took a deep breath and remembered how Dean reacted in the French Mistake when he found out. "It's a really long story, and I don't really know how to explain it."

"Well you better find a way." Dean growled. He seemed a lot less intimidating then 2018 Dean, but man, he was still scary.

"The easiest way that I can explain is that I think I'm from another universe where you guys aren't real and you're stories. When I woke up this morning, it was Tuesday April 10th, 2018."

"You really are crazy." Sam said.

"No wait, I can prove it, if you just, uh, let go for a second." Dean was hesitant been eventually let me go. "This is the iPhone 6 that took me the entire summer to save up for." I showed off my phone and the touch screen. "I got my license last year and it has the date on in." I said and I put my backpack on the ground and pulled out my magical beasts wallet, before handing it over.

"I was born on September 25th, 2000, it says it right there." I pointed it out to them. "That's my first name, Cassiopeia. See, I'm not crazy. Obama is the next president, Trump's after that. There's some kinda financial crisis in… 2008. Uh, 2016 is just absolute crap. Disney owns Marvel and Star Wars. Oh, there are new Star Wars movies. A bunch of awesome people die, like David Bowie and Prince. Social media is everywhere, like facebook and youtube. Uh, I really don't know what else I could say."

"This is insane." Dean mumbled as he passed my license to Sam.

"So say you really are who you say you are," Sam looked down at my license, "how did you get here in the first place?" He looked up with subtle anger in his face, which was understandable, because Jess died.

"Um, well that's kinda harder to explain and I don't know actually know the full story. What I know is that in the future a nephilim will be born, and he'll have the power to open rifts between worlds, and I'm, like, 99% sure he's the one who did it. I don't know how one ended up in my room or out here. I didn't mean to touch it, I just sorta fell and I landed over there and hurt my shoulder pretty bad." I pointed to where I land just a little bit ago as my voice waivered. Dean look at my shoulder, which was sticking out at a weird angle.

"It looks like you just dislocated it, I could help you with that." He said.

"Are you sure?" I hesitated even though I knew he was more than capable to help.

"Yeah, here." He put his hands on my shoulder and started counting, but he shoved my shoulder up painfully when he got to 2.

"Freak, that hurts!" I yelped as I clutched it.

"What's a nephilim?" Sam piped up.

"It's a, um, it's the child of an angel and a human."

"But angels aren't real."

"If there is a hell, then there's a heaven too. Angels rarely come down to earth, they're too busy running heaven and keep the souls there happy after God left and all."

"God left? How do you know so much about them?"

"Uh yeah, he left and so did couple angels too. I actually know a lot about a lot of different supernatural things. Like I said, where I'm from, you guys are like legends and I just have a good memory sometimes. Like with a vamp, you cut off it's head, or with a werewolf you put silver through heart, or things like that." I picked at the sleeves of my light grey jacket as I sped through my words and rambled on. "I'm sorry, I'm freaking out, none of this is supposed to be real, it's-it's just freaking story. And I'm sorry." I started to hyperventilate.

"Hey, kid, calm down, just calm down." Dean awkwardly said as he patted my good shoulder hesitantly.

"Why should we trust you?" Sam said quietly.

"Well, I mean, uh, you-you probably shouldn't. I mean, in your line of work, it's probably not smart to really, to really trust anyone. And I mean it, anyone could be your enemy, especially people that you really think that you can trust." I stammered thinking about Ruby.

"Okay… Well, she's got a point." Dean mumbled to Sam. "What the hell are we supposed to do, Sammy?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"I could, I could help you guys if you want, ya know, like with research and things. Like I said, I kinda know some things about monsters and some helpful stuff."

"Dean." Sam whispered and nodded his head in a different direction. I watched as they went a few feet away and started bickering with themselves. My head pounded as I tried to rap my mind around what was really happening. It felt like a really bizarre dream. It made me think that maybe I was still in bed and suddenly Kathy would wake me up and tell me that I was late.

"Okay kiddo, do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Dean said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I don't really know what else to do. I mean, I don't think I have really have any other option, I can't go find my family because I'm supposed to be, uh, 4 or 5 now. Wow, that's kinda freaky. But, um, yeah, I do."

"Alright, I guess you can come with us, kid."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just get in the car before I change mind."

"Thank you, a lot."

"Alright, well we have work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

We had only been in the car about an hour and Sam had already fallen asleep while Dean actually played his classical rock softly.

"So, uh, why don't you get some shut eye?" Dean looked at through the rearview mirror.

"Well, I just woke up. Really for me, it should be," I pulled out my phone to look at the time, "8:32. I should be in math now." I whispered the last part.

"Well, okay." he started. "Hey, since I need to stay awake anyways, why don't you tell me 'bout yourself cause you already know so much about us and we know nothing about you."

"Oh, well yeah, uh, well what do you want to know?" I looked up at him in the front seat.

"Well, like where are you from, for starters? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Uh, I'm from Bellingham, Washington. I, uh, have 4 brothers and 3 sisters. and-" Dean cut me off.

"Wait, you have 4 brothers and 3 sisters? I only have one and he's too much to handle sometimes." Dean laughed.

"Yeah, no, I get it. It's hard sometimes, but we don't really fight that much because we're too busy kinda raising each other."

"Why? "

"Well, both of my parents are doctors, and we they aren't at work they're at fancy events or out of town at conventions or charity events. I'm the third oldest, my older brother and sister, Chris and Kathy, are twins. Then it's me, Will, Mitch, Jules, and then Winn and Alex, who are also twins."

"Wow, that's, uh, that's a lot."

"Yeah, yeah it is. So, uh, what else do you wanna know?" Dean took a moment before answering me.

"Uuh, let's see… do you have a job or anything like that?"

"I only had time during the summer, so no I don't have a job."

"Alrighty, so, uh, what's the future like? I mean, besides the stuff that you told us earlier."

"Well, I don't know. There's stuff that happens in this universe that doesn't happen in mine, but I'm not actually sure what I know is actually going to happen. I'm thinking, well hoping, that I'll know the basic stuff of what happens, like big events. So, basically… it all goes to crap, but somehow the world keeps spinning."

"Wow, that's intense. So, I'll give ya an easy one. How old are you, again?"

"Oh, I'm 17, and I have been for almost half a year. Oh gosh, I'm going to be an adult soon." I laughed softly.

"That kinda weird, that means that I'm, like, what, 9 years older than you, right?"

"Yeah, at least it's not, uh, 22 years like it was originally."

"Oh shit, that's right." he laughed.

"Okay, have you ever shot a gun?"

"Actually, yes I have. My friend's father's a cop and so he took us to a gun range so we could try it once."

"So, only once?"

"Yeah, sorry I'm not that helpful in that department. I don't think I've ever even been in a physical fight, sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'll help with it, kid. We'll have you fighting off vamps and ghouls in no time." He smiled and laughed.

"Oh really, you think that you can turn me into a lean, mean fighting machine?" I laughed.

"Hey, if I can teach my nerd brother to fight, then I can do anything."

"Yeah right, good luck with that." We laughed

It kinda made me stop, because in season 13, Dean rarely laughed and smiled, I forgot what pre-hell Dean was like. It actually kinda hurt to see him like this, it remind me of when Nikki and I rewatched the first season a while ago and what we talked about. It made me realize that I wasn't going to be seeing her or Amber for a long time; I wasn't going to be seeing any of them for a while. That feeling hit me like a ton bricks and apparently Dean noticed.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, oh, it's nothing, I just- I just realised that I don't know if I'm ever going to see anyone that I a know for a long time, if ever again actually. This has kinda felt like a bad dream, but I think that it's finally settling in. Like, this is real, this is actually happening, and honestly I'm really scared. This world is, it's scary and-and it's awful. In my world, all you have to worry about is humans, which are terrifying, but here on top of that, there are monsters and demons and angels and Lucifer and MIchael and, and heaven and hell and god and his sister and Laviatins and-and I don't think that I'm ever going to survive here. I'm not a hunter, I wasn't raised by a hunter, I don't deal well with death and I," I took a breath, "I don't know what to do. I went from having basically everything, an apple pie life, to nothing." I blinked away the tears. I wanted to laugh at how ridiculous It was that I was spill my guts to a guy who doesn't do chick flick moments. "Sorry, I uh, know you don't do chick flick moments."

"No, it's okay. I mean, I don't even understand half of the things that you said. Look I, uh," he kinda laughed and shook his head, "I know what that's like. Going from having everything, the perfect apple pie life, to absolute hell. Look, I'm not going to sit here and say that it's not going to get easier, because it won't. But I can say that Sam and I will do everything that we can to help you get back." he smiled sincerely.

"Thanks Dean, that actually helps and means a lot." I smiled back at him.

"You're welcome. So, you've heard stories about us, right? So what's that all about?" I laughed softly at his changing the subject.

"Well, um, I don't know, if I tell you, do you promise not to get , like, defensive and offended?"

"Uh, yeah, sure I guess." He raised his eyebrow as he looked at me through mirror.

"Okay, I guess. Uh, in 2005, CW started a show called Supernatural, and basically it's a show about you and your brother and how you go around the country fighting off monsters, looking for your dad, saving people and stuff."

"Why would anyone want to watch our lives?" Dean kinda grumbled.

"I don't know, to be honest. I started watching it with my friend, and the first few episodes were kinda fun, ya know like when you tell ghost stories around the campfire; but then the in later episodes we start to relate to you guys. Then your problems kinda become our problems, and we kinda feel what you're going through and we get attached no matter how horrible it gets. And, uh, I don't really know how to describe it. I mean, it's been going on for 13 years, and you kinda get invested in more than just the story, and, uh, I kinda sound like a crazy stalkerish person. I'm sorry, that was really kinda creepy, sorry." I was internally cringing so hard.

"No, no don't worry about it I guess, I mean, so uh, you know a lot about us I guess, a lot more than I thought. Wait a minute, does that mean you know where my dad is and if he's okay or not, right?" He turned his slightly to kinda look at me in the backseat. At the beginning of our talk I was sitting behind Dean, but by now I had moved behind Sam

"Yeah, I guess so, I don't know. But what if I tell you and by me telling you it actually changes it, you know, like the butterfly effect, ya know?"

"No, not really." He laughed and I did too.

"Okay, well I guess I can tell you that he's not dead, and you guys do find him. But I don't remember when or where, but does it help to know that he's actually alive?"

"Yeah, thanks, I guess that does help." Dean emotion was hard to place for me, and I didn't know what it was.

"Yeah, I guess if you ever have questions like that, I'll try to answer them as best as I can." After I said that, Dean was silent for a moment.

"Do you if we ever get the thing that killed our mom?" He asked quietly. I looked at the back of his head for a second before answering.

"Yeah, yes, you and Sam get him, you-you get the guy."

"Thank you Tegan." The air felt heavy and I really didn't

"Yeah, yeah, of course. So, uh, you just got done with a woman in white case right, the woman that jumped to her death after her kids?"

"Yeah," he drew out.

"Cool, hey, you know what would've helped with that case?" I leaned up against the front seat like Cas normally, smirking.

"What?" He scoffed as he glanced to the side at me.

"An iron ring, so ya know, you could punch those ghosts in the face." I laughed after he cracked a smile, maybe just a little too loud because Sam grunted in his sleep and shifted in his sleep. Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"Alright, so do you have any plan on how to get back to your family?"

"Well," I leaned my head on my arms as I looked out of the front window as we barreled through the darkness, "I was going to try...contacting, I guess some people that could help me. My problem is that, J- the nephilim I need help from won't be born for another 13 years or so, so I need to get someone who could get me into the future. So, yeah, got a lotta work ahead of me." I laughed.

"Yeah, well I don't think that's going to happen, cause time travel doesn't exist."

"Yeah, and neither does interdimensional time traveling."

"Touche. Listen, I need to stop for gas in the next town, alright?"

"Yeah, hey where are we going anyways?"

"I thought that you knew," He laughed. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Alright, it's beeeen… three-ish years since I watched this episode. I know that we are either going to a creepy little town with a lake or some forest in Colorado. Right?"

"Yeah, we're going to Colorado. Blackwater Ridge, Dad left some coordinates for us to follow in his journal."

"Oh yeah, okay."

"So, what's going to happen, Raven?"

"Did you- did you just reference That's So Raven? Dude, that ended a decade ago" I laughed.

"Hey, maybe for you, but it's 2005 right now, deal with it. Look, there a gas station over there. Do you think you could go get some food from inside?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" I ask as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Just get me a coffee and something to munch on." He handed me a $20 bill as he got out to get gas. I slid out and and walked into the store.

Once the quiet settled around me, the air grew heavy with this horrible dread. Dean being one to make people laugh made me feel better, but he wasn't there now; I was by myself. The feeling that I had in the car came back in a instance.

As I walked through the aisles I started saying my prayers quietly to myself.

"Hi Castiel, I'm Tegan Murdoch. So, uh, I know that you don't know me, but I do know that you like to watch over humanity and that you care about us. Castiel, I don't belong here, I don't belong here at all, in this universe. I really need help, and a lot of it. I want to go home, but in order to do that I need to get to somewhere around the beginning of 2018." I slowly wandered through the snack aisle and picked up Dean some donuts. "You're an angel, and I know that you have the power to help, but I know that I haven't done anything that deserves this, but please Castiel, please. So, do you think you could?"

I stopped in the middle of the store and looked up to see if there was any sign of him answering me.

"Okay, so I'm going to take that as a 'I'll think about it'?" I asked hopefully, but nothing happened. "Alright, fine. I'll ask someone else." I sighed and thought about anyone else that could help and started make a list in my head. I grabbed Dean a coffee as I started my next prayer.

"So, hey I know that this is a long shot, but, uh, I need the help Gabriel. Um, I'm Tegan and I know that you're not really the one to help people, I guess. Sorry, I'll get to the point. I'm from another universe and I need to get back. The only way that I think I can get back to my family is by getting to 2018. The only things that I know that can get me there without me selling my soul are angels. And you're the most powerful angel I know. Look, I know that you left heaven for a reason and- and." I stopped on my to the register. "Sorry, look, I'm sorry. I realised I'm wasting your time. I'm really sorry Gabriel, I won't bother you."

"Miss, are you alright?" The guy leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, yeah sorry. I'm just super tired and I-I have an interview tomorrow I'm practicing for." I laughed awkwardly as I put the stuff on the counter. I quickly paid and walked back to Dean outside. When I got to the car, I saw Sam leaning against the trunk of the car talking to Dean.

"Hey, here's your coffee." I handed it to Dean along with the bag of food. "Hey Sam." I smiled over at him. "Sorry I didn't get you anything, I didn't get you anything, I didn't know you were awake."

"No, that's okay, I didn't want anything anyways." He yawned and ran a hand over his face. We fell into a bit of an awkward silence after that. Dean cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Hey, I told him all the stuff you told me on the way here. I hope that's okay." He looked at me as he put the gas nosel away.

"Yeah, of course, it's fine." I said to Dean before I turned to Sam. "Hey Sam?" I asked him quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay with me staying with you guys for a bit?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course. I understand completely."

"Thanks Sam."

"So, we should get there sometime around noon tomorrow." Dean came back over and rubbed his hands together. "So, we should hit the road. Come on." I nodded and slid into the back seat.

Sam and Dean started talking, so I decided to let them have a moment. I grabbed my backpack and started looking through it. In it was my laptop that I needed for english class, a worn out math book and science book, some notebooks, pens and pencils, and other school crap. I sighed and pulled a notebook and a pen. If I was going to stay there for even just a week, I needed to get things; so I started to make a list.

At least another change of clothes

Probably a duffle bag

Probably sturdier shoe than my worn out converse

I chewed on the inside of my lip as I looked at my crappy list. I couldn't think of anything else at the time. I sighed as I pulled out my phone to see what worked on it.


End file.
